


In a Loop

by TonicClaw



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Manny, Tony Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicClaw/pseuds/TonicClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that happened, Tony resides in a "loop" of sorts and the only way he keeps going is the memory of his dearly beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Loop

**Author's Note:**

> I always have a habit of writing sad stories X3 whoops!

 

Tony shot up in his bed, tears pricked at his vision and hearing snoring on the other side of the room.

He wanted to cry but sucked it up, he didn't want his friend to see him like this.

 

 

Tony got up wiping his eyes as he walked to the door.

  
Tony kicked Colin when he stepped over him, and woke him up with a groan.

 

"Tony! What was that for!?"

  
Tony shot him a glare and walked off. Tony changed his attire to his regular and put on his shoes. Colin waited for him at the table.

 

"Sit"

  
Colin said, a little worried about his clock friend.

 

Tony sighed and sat down at the table, and started to mess around with the oranges.  
"what's wrong?" Colin asked.

Tony stared at Colin and blew his hair out of his face, and sniffed.

"I'm ok, promise"  
"no, I can see it Tony"  
Colin got up out of his seat and hugged Tony.

Tony flinched and sniffled and hiccuped then cried. He missed his companion and he always has dreams and whenever he gets in the car he feels suffocated.  
Colin patted his back and said  
"it's going to be ok"

Tony never was the same after the car crash, He was teaching Manny how to drive. He was helping him steer and a driver on the opposite side of the lane was swerving.

All that Tony could remember was the flashing lights, the crunch of Mannys bones and the screech of tires as he forced the car to stop, breaking his leg.

Manny died in the car.

and he made SURE the guy suffered for hurting everything he cared about, slow and painfully made sure he got more than he deserved.

Tony got up, thanked Colin and slowly walked out the door.

 

Tony went on not really feeling it. He went to the shop and got the things Manny liked to eat. He went to the museum and looked at the same set of Italian cooking utensils like he did everyday.

  
And then he went home.

 

And did it all over again.


End file.
